This invention relates to an improved buckle for securing the ends of a watch or jewelry band made of metal mesh or some similar inelastic, semiflexible material.
There are a number of watchband buckles known in the prior art which are securely fastened to one end of the watchband, while being provided with a channel having a boss or ridge adapted to engage one of a number of notches located on the underside of the buckle end of the band, according to the length desired. A cam or similar device coupled to the buckle cover is used to urge the buckle end into contact with the boss located in the channel. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,455, issued to S. Hauser, and entitled "Slip-Through Buckle." While such buckles have proven successful, they share certain drawbacks. The requirement that such buckles be easy to work is at odds with the requirement that such buckles provide positive locking action. If, for example, the boss in the buckle channel is misaligned with the desired notch, as may easily happen, the buckle may suddenly break open and possibly cause damage to the watch. Moreover, the cam or similar means which urges the tongue end into contact with the boss is susceptible to fatigue or other failure. Further, the provision of a cover in such buckles which opens in the direction of the band usually requires a hinge mounted transversely and above the tongue end, thereby adding to the overall height of the buckle.